crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Mode/Tactics
Because of its mechanics, Challenge Mode has many tactics related to how the mode works by exploiting programmed AI for the zombies, making it easier to complete a game. Players Slots People have discovered that in a room lobby, depending on the slot you are will have few effects within the game. *Slot 1: Will be the main target for Snipers unless the person dies and/or leave the room. Then the next player will be the new target. Avoid doing the luring tactic unless your friends quickly kill all the snipers. *Slot 2: Will be the main target for fast zombie like hunter and other *Slot 4: Will simply attracts more zombies. Luring Tactic Whenever you shoot a zombie, it will come toward you after a few seconds. Thus creating the luring tactics. Known tactic discovered by few CFNA players. It involves luring all the zombies toward one person while all the others kill the boss. It makes the whole battle easier and faster. How to do it: *Once Round 29 is completed, one player should have a pistol ready (or any weak weapons) and start shooting every spawning zombies at least once. *Now go in a spot where the Bosses wouldn't be able to harm you (especially against Goliath,name varies, if it stuns you, you're dead). *Finally, start running in circles around the zombies and they will never get you. But just in case, make sure to have plenty of HPs. But there are a few things to be aware of: *Scorchers may explode while playing in Secret Valley, so make sure to lure them again. *Kill the snipers while playing Venice or Valkyrie. They do not spawn infinitely. *It's not effective in the Crysis City map, zombies seems to keep changing targets for an error AI program, it will change randomly though out the game, zombie will/will not attack the person that are shotting them, sometime, just turn around and run away from Ally, and some gameplay even show that the zombie AI targetting the closest person, but don't away trust the AI if the zombie. BL Camp Trick Most people camp in the same room with Rifles and MGs. It it possible, within the room, to lure zombies at the entrance and not being hit if someone lure them (or simply be 4th player) then go in the corner of the room where the entrance is and all the zombies will be stuck outside trying to hit that person. Scorchers These AIs act in a different way than any other zombies. Once one person shoot them, they will never change target (unless the person dies), they will follow the same person until they explode. Suicidal Zombies It is possible to make zombies kill themselves, however it involves a couple of glitch to perfom this, including going out of a map (Venice being the only map possible to achieve this, yet). If every players in the room go outside the map and stand on a specific spot, every zombies will simply spawn and die immediatly after. Reason being zombies cannot find you or any others. Even the bosses die instantly after spawning. At the moment, many people are abusing this glitch in order to get free Chaos (Nightmare) wins and crates. The bug maybe fix but there no way to know for sure, so far there are no update that show the glitches has being fix but don't try to do the bug with your friends, there a high change that Anti-cheat program will catch and ban your game ID. Point farming As Hard difficulty does not earn players additional points, scoring 700k points for Crystal Crate is normally impossible for regular players. To achieve that much points, players need to resort to point farming: in a full room, only 2 players shoot, the other 2 will just mess around and earn Round bonus points. With this strategy, up to 2 players can earn 700k points and the other 2 can earn 250k points for 2 Silver crates. Care must be taken to share points properly between 2 "top" players, or one won't get to score enough 700k by the end of Round 29. Newly developed maps like Crysis City, Doomsday Theater and Thunder Tower ease up the difficulty, introducing more zombies and bonus points, so scoring 700k has been made easier. The only map which allows 4 Crystal crates is Thunder Tower, but players still need to work on sharing points carefully. With the introduction of the VVIP weapons (RPK-ID and Thompson-ID), scoring 700k points is no longer a hard task for players who own these guns; in fact, they can save time by joining a room which already progress above Round 20 to shorten the time needed to play. The only problem here is client error code and/or people kicking you out. Additionally, servers with Fever System update also permits everyone to score 700k points by reaching F3 stage and gain 30% bonus points. This means all players playing on Crater / Dinner Theater are assured to win Crystal crate as long as they play from the start and gain 540k points at the end of Round 30. Infinite Charge Attacks (with Anti-Zombie Weapons) Many Anti-Zombie Weapons have their charge modes, which can be turned to when the charging bar is full. As usual, players turn to charge mode and shoot out all ammo, then turn back to normal mode and wait for the bar refills. However, because the charge attacks still use the normal ammunition's mechanism, it's possible to keep using charge attacks by refilling their ammo, but something need to notice there: All: *When the charge attack ammo runs out, quickly switch to other weapons before they automatically turn to normal mode, or you'll have to wait for the next time. *When holding these weapons in charge mode, refilling the ammo via ammo stations is forced to be unavailable regardless of your present weapons ammo (including your secondary weapon). This is the reason why switching the weapons is required to use this tactic. *Whether these guns are considered able to fill, is depends on it's currently used magazine (normal mode's or charge mode's), but when you're able to refill in whatever reason, it will refill both rounds. *For using these tactics, you need to use Ammo stations frequently, so, staying close to Ammo stations will be best. *Refilling ammo is in fact, still available when you have infinite reverse ammo (in Wave 31 or using the Ammo Belt), reload a weapons and shoot an ammo with it, then you'll be able to refill, perhaps it's a glitch. *This tactic has no use when fighting Big Bear, because no ammo station is exist during the fight. M240B-Tesla cannot use this tactic because it doesn't have a charge mode's magazine. AN94-Spaceship cannot use this tactic because you'll be forced to use turret attack, you can't change your weapon in turret mode, thus you cannot refill ammo in any case. AA-12-Buster : *Because there's only one magazine with 10 rounds in charge mode. You can only refill it when your secondary weapon isn't filled up. *For secondary weapon, it's best with Pistols that draw/reload very fast. Fastest loop: Shoot 10 buster shots->quickly turn to secondary weapon->shoot an ammo with it->do the reload->refill the ammo with Ammo station->turn back to AA-12-Buster P90-Wild Shot : *Same as AA-12-Buster. Just turn to your secondary weapon when it's at low ammunition. Knight SR-25 Burning Shot : *This is the best and easiest weapon to use this tactic, because one ammo is count as a magazine, so you don't need too much steps to do the loop. Fastest loop: Shoot 5 HE grenades->quickly turn to any other weapons->refill the ammo with Ammo station->turn back to Knight SR-25 Burning Shot Tips *Playing with friends & clanmates is strongly recommended. This mode requires teamwork and obviously fun more than all other modes. *Having full armors help greatly as it reduces damage taken quite a lot. Falling damage reduction (shock absorber) is useful too, as you can jump off platforms/buildings without losing HP. *Split works evenly between 4 players, each one should cover one place of the map. This is very useful in Survival mission, as you can kill all the zombies before they get close. *If you need to revive teammates, wait for the body to be cleared first. Run across them and quickly press H when the indication appears. *Concentrate on killing strong zombies first (Dreads, Slugs...). Try scoring as many headshot as possible, it helps draining zombie's health faster. *Use Berserk Mode wisely to kill zombies. You can still be easily outnumbered and even with X2 damage, you can't kill all of them before losing half of your HP. Going Berserk can still be useful to run-and-gun the Bosses as you can often dodge their attack with high running speed. *Watch out for snipers, they can deal major damage. One or two players should focus on killing those zombies ASAP when they appear. *Against the Bosses, the best strategy is to have 2 players luring it and the zombies around while 2 other players shoot it until it's dead. *Scorchers are tough zombies and can take a full magazine / clip, but will detonate if they could get near a GR. Save ammo by standing beside them, then back-out once you see them about to explode. However, it will not reward you points, but you can still damage them while they trigger. Category:CrossFire Category:Challenge Mode Category:Tactics